


Poké-kai Watch

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: (It's Rotom they're the NB character), Car Accidents, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Moon is named Ailey, Nonbinary Character, Rivalry, Unresolved Tension, child protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: A crossover!





	1. Yokai Gashapon

"A gashapon machine in the middle of the forest?" Ailey stepped towards it. "What's this doing here?"

"You should put in a coin!" Rotom said, smiling. They floated over. "Or, a bottlecap. It seems that sizzze." Hesitantly, Ailey fished a bottlecap out of her bag and dropped it in. She turned the crank, and out popped a capsule.

"Cool! It looks like a mini Voltorb, without the eyes. I wonder what's inside?" It took her a lot of effort to open it, but when she did

"Thank you for freeing me! I am Whisper, your new Yokai Butler," said the blue-lipped, marshmallow-like ghost that floated up and out of the capsule.

"Rotom, what's this Pokemon? And how can it talk?"

"That'zzz Whisb-"

"I already told you," the ghost said, an angry edge in his tone. "I am Whis _per_. Also, I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Yokai."

"What's that?" Ailey asked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked! Yokai are mysterious creatures, most of whom you can only see with this Yokai Watch." Whisper presented a watch to Ailey.

"Can I put it on?"

"Go ahead! Anyways, they're responsible for many of life's little troubles."

"Like making people lozzze battlezzz." Rotom said.

"How do you even- I don't know you, but you're already being a jerk to me!" Whisper yelled.


	2. The Intersection

There weren't a lot of cars in Kanto, but in one intersection, there had been a record number of car accidents. Ailey was passing by one of these intersections when she saw a truck stopped in its tracks.

However, moments later, it continued ahead again, and something furry phased through Whisper and hit Ailey.

"Ouch, nya..."

"What? Who said that?" Ailey asked.

"Maybe it's a Yokai!" Whisper said. "Try shining your watch light on it!" Ailey did so, and a Glameow appeared. Well, not just a Glameow. This one had redder fur than even a shiny, two tails with blue fire on the ends, and a weird yellow thing around its stomach area. It also had a chunk taken out of one ear.

"Aww, what a cute kitty!" Ailey said. She loved cats. The Glameow looked up.

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Yep!" Ailey smiled. "What's your name? Are you okay?"

"I'm called Jibanyan. I just got hit by a truck again, but I'm fine!"

"Wait, again?" Rotomdex said, puzzled.

"I've been fighting trucks for revenyge!"

"Revenge, zzt?"

"Yeah, because..." And he started to explain.


	3. Jibanyan's Flashback

A truck sped down the road, clearly breaking the speed limit.

Meanwhile, a shiny Glameow ran into the road, and jumped up- and the car hit him.

"Rudy!" A girl cried, seeing the body of her Pokemon left on the road.

"...Lame..."

"....Such a loser...."


End file.
